


Til the War-Drum Throbb'd No Longer

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convincing archangels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til the War-Drum Throbb'd No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). I can't believe I hadn't already put this up!! Prompt was _Supernatural, Gabriel & Castiel, there's a storm coming_ from [](http://cageyklio.livejournal.com/profile)[**cageyklio**](http://cageyklio.livejournal.com/).

  
"There's a storm coming, brother."

Gabriel stops in his tracks, fingers poised, but without completion. He can feel little Castiel at his back, not that far, not for an angel. From yards away, he can feel the disapproving frown.

He doesn't need to glance back to see it. Nor to see his brother's waning grace. But he does.

Glances back with a bitter smirk that fights to be condescending. It fails miserably, "There's always a storm coming, bro. When you gonna learn that?"

It wasn't disapproval, it was disappointment.

"There is no lesson you could give me that would make me believe that this is inevitable or a lost cause."

Gabriel hangs his head with a huff of vague amusement. The tears in his eyes-- _his vessel's eyes, **his vessel's eyes**_ \-- leave no trace in his voice.

"That's one trait you probably shouldn't've learned from Dean, ya know."

Castiel's voice, when he speaks again, is much closer, a few feet from him. Quiet and remorseful, Gabriel feels the grace wanting to reach out and comfort, "Why, Gabriel? Why?"

Gabriel has no idea which 'why' Castiel is referring to. Why did he trick the Winchesters, why did he leave his family, why does he play these games, why, why, why?

It doesn't really matter, though. Because-

"I don't know."


End file.
